Puppet Pals 4-D
Puppet Pals 4-D is a 4D film at Disney theme parks around the world. It is currently shown at Disney Parks in Florida, Tokyo, and formerly in Anahiem and Paris. Sponsors: * McDonald's (2013-2017) * Kodak (2007-2013) Cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (archive recordings) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Sandra Bullock as Rosie Storm * Anne Hathaway as Sara G. * Ashton Kutcher as Lincoln Loud * Kevin James as Bob (one of Rosie Storm's henchman) * Steve Carell as Mike (one of Rosie Storm's henchman) * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Jim Carrey as Steve Smiley * Jason Lee as Rob Storm, Rosie Storm's son History Amusement park integration Disney Parks have implemented the movie into four of their amusement parks with plans to integrate it into a fifth. The first park to show the film was at Disney's Hollywood Studios on February 16, 2007. This was followed by Disney California Adventure, Tokyo DisneySea and Walt Disney Studios Park in March, August and September. Walt Disney Studios Park was the first to close Puppet Pals 4D Adventure. An announcement at the start of August 2016 detailed that the attraction would be closing at the end of September. The final showing was on September 23, 2016. Disney California Adventure was the second to close with the final showing on November 13, 2017 to make way for the Go!Studios Theater. Other releases The attraction (2-D and 3-D) was released on DVD with the original Puppet Pals film as Puppet Pals 3-D. A comic adaptation of the film was featured as issue #1 of the Puppet Pals Adventures comic book mini-series published by Dark Horse Comics. Overview Queue Guests wait outside the building (housed in a movie theater) where they watch various clips from the Puppet Pals films running on a loop. Guests then enter the lobby where the storyline for the attraction will be revealed. Pre-show Participants are given their "Puppet Goggles" as they enter a movie theater lobby-like room with two giant television screens on either side. While loading the pre-show room, attraction presenters commonly make jokes to encourage people to move closer to each other in order to fit the capacity audience in the room. The pre-show begins with Jose, Angelina, and Sara G. revealing that Rosie Storm has kidnapped them and is holding them in a dungeon. Jose flees in the middle of the explanation. Matthew begins to summarize the story of what happened before (i.e. the first Puppet Pals film) by stating "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." as a spoof on Star Wars. When he is chastised, he quickly responds, "Sorry...I've been feeling really spaced out lately...". After Matthew finishes, Rosie Storm appears and states that he intends to torture the Puppet Pals as well as the audience in order to find Alonzo and Joy. The monitor screen later shows a test card with Rosie in the center. Matthew then warns the audience about safety. Then, the cinema doors are then opened and guests take their seats in the theatre. Main show The short film takes place right after the first Puppet Pals film. In it, the spirit of Rosie Storm returns from the dead to kidnap Joy. Therefore, it is up to Alonzo and Lincoln to rescue her. Upon Alonzo and Lincoln searching around the local graveyard, Rosie sends a stone statue of a flying Smiley from her tomb to go after them and kill them. Fortunately, a real flying Smiley arrives to the rescue, leading to a chase scene (featuring the sound of a TIE fighter's blaster from Star Wars when the Flying Smiley shoots a fireball to create a tunnel in a cliff face), the stone Flying Smiley losing its wings against the walls of a hole and falling into the water below. Rosie sends Joy on a raft to fall over the waterfall (with Bob and Mike still on it, not realizing he was supposed to get off). Alonzo and Lincoln arrive to rescue her. In the end, all five of them fall over the waterfall, but are saved by the Flying Smiley, who then (under Lincoln's orders) breathes fire at Rosie, destroying her again. The Flying Smiley gives Alonzo and Joy a ride to the Honeymoon Hotel, as she, Jose, and Lincoln ride off to have a honeymoon of their own. But Alonzo and Joy's honeymoon is interrupted by Angelina, Matthew, and the Smileys but they went along with it. Everyone celebrates after Alonzo says "Let The Honeymoon Begin!" then pops the cork out of the champagne, sending Snoopy flying with the cork into the projector, causing the film to burn, Steve Smiley makes shadow puppets, and the curtains on their balcony close and the show ends. A cast member then thanks the audience for coming to see the show and tells them how to exit properly, while reminding them to return their 3D glasses into the bins outside of the theater. Although the animation is 3D, the ride is a 4D film, which incorporates physical effects including SimEx-IWerks motion seats which tilt forward, backward, vibrate, and raise up and drop down during the show. Water sprayers are attached to the back of each seat, to spray the face of the rider sitting behind it. Water sprayers on the ceiling spray riders seated on the front row. Multiple lighting effects are used, such as projected images of a moving waterfall on the walls, or "magical" sparkles of flickering light. Air blasters on the front of every seat blow air against riders neck and head. Leg tickler are also used to simulate spiders crawling across the theater. Smells are also used. Stationary seats, which do not move during the film, are marked and available for those who want to watch the film without the motion or vibration. Every other effect is available for the stationary seats. Category:Puppet Pals